


never wanna be saved

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, they're both sweaty and shaking with leftover show adrenaline, and Frank fumbles with the key card, cursing under his breath as the little light stays red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never wanna be saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Title from _Prettiest Girl_ by frnkiero andthe cellabration.
> 
> Totally unbeta'd. 
> 
> Written for Ande's birthday. Happy birthday, my love. *twirls you* Love you so much, so happy you're in my life. <3 <3 <3
> 
> This story stems from the fact that James Dewees has a big belly, and he gives absolutely no fucks about what people think about his belly, and that confidence makes him so freaking hot.
> 
> Banner by winterlover - tell them how awesome their art is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5420333)

It's hot, they're both sweaty and shaking with leftover show adrenaline, and Frank fumbles with the key card, cursing under his breath as the little light stays red.

James laughs and doesn't even try to help, just lets his hands wander, making Frank gasp, giggle, moan.

"Fucker," he says, pushing James away. "We're in public."

"Then hurry the fuck up," James says. The hem of his shirt is riding up over his belly, and it snags Frank's eye, and Frank _can't_ look away.

James' grin grows a little; he knows what Frank likes. He combs his fingers through the damp hair on his belly, dragging his nails softly across the skin, and fuck—

"Motherfucker," Frank mutters, a little frantic, rattling at the doorknob before shoving the keycard into the slot again. There's a muted _click_ , the light flashes green and he's shoving the door open, fingers wrapped tight around James' wrist, pulling him in.

Neither of them bothers with the light, it's too much effort, and they stumble across the room. 

"Ouch," James grunts as he barks his shin on some furniture. Frank ignores him, doesn't slow down, doesn't let go. He pushes James down onto the bed, and James _tugs_ , and they go down in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

"Ooof," Frank says when James pins him to the bed, body heavy and solid above him, around him. James looks into Frank's face, searching in the dim light, and Frank's eyes are clear and focused.

"Hey, Frankie," he says, caging Frank with his arms, a grin growing on his face. He leans down for a kiss, feeling Frank struggling under him, trying for _more_. Frank kisses like he does everything, with intensity and abandon, and that's one of the things that James has always loved about Frank.

He bites at Frank's bottom lip, hard enough that Frank jerks, startled. In the morning, his lips will be swollen and red, and it's the only sort of mark that James allows himself to leave behind. 

Jamia's a little possessive of her boy, and James tries his hardest to respect that.

Frank's hand creeps between their bodies, sliding under his torn shirt and flattening against the curve of James' stomach. James radiates heat, he runs hot, _too_ hot, sometimes; he's always complaining about it. 

Frank's the opposite, always cold, bundling up even in the middle of summer. Even now, Frank's hand is cool against his flushed skin; it sends a series of shivers across his nerves. "Fuck, Frank," he mumbles. 

Frank presses against the give of James' flesh, moaning helplessly, and it steals James' breath away. Frank's always had this _thing_ about James' belly, it turns him on, makes him desperate, and it's a vicious fucking feedback loop. James feeds off of Frank's need and it makes him reckless and wild.

He starts working on the button of Frank's jeans with one hand, the other drags Frank's fingers across the sensitive skin of his stomach. "Oh, shit," he chokes, because it feels so fucking good. He can't help the way his hips flex, and he's losing control, he needs to touch Frank's dick _now_.

Frank gasps when James slips his hand inside of Frank's shorts. The cotton is damp with sweat and Frank's dick is hard and hot; James gives him a firm squeeze, his smile feral when Frank shudders and twitches under him. "C'mon, Frankie," he whispers.

"Fucker," Frank wheezes, blunt fingernails digging into James' belly. Frank's struggling to catch his breath and it's mesmerizing to watch him fall apart, even as he drags James down with him. "Should come all over your fucking belly—"

"Christ." They've done that before, Frank crouching over James and jacking off, and it's really fucking hot, but he doesn't have the patience to wait any longer. James licks the palm of his hand and grabs Frank's dick again, stroking him firmly. "Yeah, yeah, that's it—"

Frank makes a sound, part moan, part whimper, and he's petting James' belly, touching it like he can make James come by rubbing it the right way, and fuck, maybe he can. It feels like there's a direct connection between his belly and his dick, and Frank's not the only one twisted up by the heat and friction.

They're both shaking, Frank muttering curses under his breath as James jerks him off, the slide getting slicker as Frank gets closer. "Frank—"

Frank tenses and groans, back arching as he comes over James' hand and getting some on his stomach.

"Fuck, you're so dirty, Frankie, fuck fuck _fuck_ —" James moans, struggling to get his fucking stupid shorts undone, because he needs to get off right now, he can't wait anymore. 

Frank's grinning up at him as he plays with the hair on James' stomach, teasing around his belly button. "Love that you let me mess you up, _mark_ you, fucking hell, look at you." He smears his come around on James' stomach, his eyes bright. "You want I should lick it all up?" he asks, voice hoarse. "Like a good boy?"

James gets his hand around his dick and he knows it's not going to take long, he's barely holding on, and Frank's filthy mouth is pushing him to the edge and—

Frank uses his thumb to rub slow circles around James' navel; the sensations flip over from _not enough_ to _too fucking much_ , his entire body is oversensitive and he strokes his cock roughly before coming with a loud cry.

"Fuckin' hot," Frank says.

James doesn't have the energy to respond, abruptly wrung out and exhausted. He's a stupid fucking cliché, coming and passing out, wham, bam, thank you Frankie. "Sorry," he mumbles, because he knows how much Frank needs to cuddle after sex, and he hears Frank's soft laughter.

"Sleep, James," Frank says, and James lets his eyes flutter shut as he drifts off.

-fin-


End file.
